Retazos de una vida
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Los merodeadores han sido amigos durante los siete años que cursaron Hogwarts y su amistad siguió incluso después de que terminaran sus estudios.


**RETAZOS DE UNA VIDA EN COMÚN**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo pottérico me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Nota de la autora:** Quiero dedicarle este regalo con mucho cariño a **KamiiLupinBlack. **Ella era una de mis opciones cuando vi sus peticiones y sabía que tenían que pertenecer a ella o a **Kristy**. Bueno, esta petición realmente no me costó mucho pensarla, aunque si escribirla, más de lo que me esperaba. Pero espero que te guste.

* * *

**I**

* * *

—¡Por fin somos libres! —proclamó Sirius y los cuatro amigos chocaron las jarras de cerveza entre risas.

Se encontraban en Las Tres Escobas y hacía apenas dos días que habían acabado las clases en Hogwarts, que eran oficialmente unos magos hechos y derechos y que su futuro ahora dependía de sus decisiones.

—Y bien, ¿qué pensáis hacer? —preguntó Peter— Yo quiero ser medimago cuando toda esta guerra termine.

—A mí me gustaría ser profesor —contestó Remus mientras pensaba en ello.

—Yo pienso vivir la vida durante un par de años y luego… bueno, intentaré entrar en la academia de aurores —dijo Sirius dándole un par de tragos a su cerveza.

Todos miraron a James, que era el que faltaba por contestar.

—Quiero pedirle a Lily que se case conmigo —dijo al cabo de un par de minutos con una gran sonrisa. Todos los merodeadores se pusieron a aullar y darle varias palmadas en la espalda, entre risas.

—Y pensábamos que era tonto, ¿verdad? —dijo Sirius de broma, ganándose una colleja de parte de Peter.

—¿Y has pensado cómo vas a hacerlo? ¿Y dónde? —preguntó curioso Remus provocando que James se sonrojara.

—La verdad es que aún no lo he pensado, bueno, no del todo, solo ideas vagas, ya sabéis. No es que haya mucho donde elegir y con toda esta guerra…

—Precisamente por esta guerra es por lo que tienes que pedirla que se case contigo. Nunca sabemos lo que puede pasarnos mañana, así que debemos disfrutar de los días como si fueran los últimos —le aconsejó Peter.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la rata —le apoyó Sirius.

—¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no me llames así! —replicó Peter molesto.

—¡Tú me llamas chucho!

—Bueno, es que tienes muchas similitudes con uno —contestó Peter y empezó a reírse hasta que Sirius le calló con una colleja.

Los cuatro amigos continuaron bebiendo hasta que se hizo tarde y debían volver a sus casas.

Semanas más tarde, James llevaba a Lily al andé donde la vio por primera vez, y le pidió matrimonio. No es que todo fuera de color de rosas, pues se sonrojó, tropezó varias veces, y se le empañaron las gafas del calor y la velocidad con la que respiraba.

* * *

**II**

* * *

—Aún no sé cómo has podido engañarnos para que te ayudemos con esto —se quejó Peter mientras miraba la brocha de pintura con desconfianza—. Además, ¿no podríamos hacer esto con magia? Sería todo más rápido.

James se colocó las gafas y le miró mientras se apartaba las gotas de sudor con el brazo.

—Ya te he dicho que Lily no quiere que haga magia en casa, al parecer podría afectar a la formación del bebé —contestó y volvió a la tarea de colocar recta la cenefa con pequeños animales que había elegido su esposa.

—Pero ella no está aquí, está con sus padres —siguió quejándose Peter.

—Déjalo, Peter, nuestro papi querido está demasiado atontado con el niño que viene en camino como para pensar —replicó Sirius entre risas mientras movía la brocha de un lado a otro, con parsimonia. James le dedicó una mirada envenenada y, al distraerse, colocó la cenefa torcida. Resopló y sus tres amigos se rieron de él.

—A la mierda —susurró James y sacó la varita para terminar la habitación de su futuro hijo. Segundos después, se giró hacia sus amigos —. Esto no ha pasado —todos hicieron el gesto de cerrar su boca como si fuera una cremallera y bajaron a la cocina para refrescarse.

Según anochecía, el vaso de agua fue sustituido por el whiskey de fuego y los cuatro amigos estaban sentados en el salón, bebiendo, y jugando a las cartas. Lo que usualmente hacían siempre que quedaban.

—¿Realmente estás preparado para ser padre? —inquirió Remus, después de ganarle a Sirius. James se rascó la cabeza y se colocó las gafas, indeciso.

—Si te digo la verdad, estoy muerto de miedo. No porque no quiera tener un hijo, pero es que no sé cogerle, no sé qué se puede hacer o no con un niño recién nacido, no sé cómo cambiarle los pañales, no sé nada —respondió lentamente, con la mirada perdida.

—Bueno, si solo eso. Tampoco es para tanto —contestó Peter y James le miró estupefacto —. Me refiero, ningún padre sabe esas cosas al principio, nadie nace padre, así que lo aprenderás con el tiempo.

—Ya, eso lo sé —contestó James—, pero tengo miedo de joderla.

—Amigo, la vas a joder —interrumpió Sirius—. Pero estoy seguro de que lo arreglarás, así que no te preocupes por eso. Ahora, ¿quién va?

—Yo —contestó Peter y continuaron jugando durante un par de horas más.

* * *

**III**

* * *

—James, por favor, procura acercarte el niño al pecho, no te va a comer, te lo prometo —dijo Lily mientras miraba a su esposo intentando lidiar con el recién nacido. Estaba intentando aguantarse la risa porque sabía que James estaba haciendo todo lo posible por esforzarse y hacerlo bien. Descansó la cabeza en la almohada de la cama del hospital mientras veía como se acercaba lentamente el bebé al pecho y comenzaba a acunarlo. Sonrió. Era tan tierno verle así, con ese brillo de temor y orgullo en los ojos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar paso a los tres amigos de James.

—Los que faltaban —susurró Lily con cierta alegría.

—¿Dónde está el futuro merodeador? —preguntó Peter alegremente mientras se acercaba corriendo a James para ver a Harry.

—¡Hey, nosotros también queremos verle! —se quejó Remus cuando vio como Peter acaparaba al niño.

—¿Es normal que esté tan rojo? —preguntó Sirius preocupado—. ¿Y esa pelusilla va a ser su pelo?

Lily soltó una carcajada al ver como Sirius toqueteaba el pelo del niño, perplejo. Eran todo un show esos cuatro. Observó como James les explicaba todo lo relacionado con el parto y el niño, y cómo después se turnaban para coger a Harry, como si fuera un objeto tan frágil y valioso. Los cuatro hablaban entre ellos, sobre la forma correcta de cogerle, la ropa que debería usar, y empezaron a proclamar que el niño iría a Gryffindor seguramente, que sería jugador de Quidditch y que sería un buen estudiante. Todo un merodeador, como ellos.

Apenas les escuchaba, pues cada vez hacían planes hablando más y más rápido, hasta el punto que el bebé se despertó y comenzó a llorar. Los cuatro pararon de hablar de golpe y miraron al bebé con terror, como si se estuvieran enfrentando a un monstruo en vez de un niño. Sirius, que es el que tenía el niño en ese momento, lo apartó de su pecho y lo observó con pavor.

—¿Qué le pasa? —inquirió Peter preocupado.

—A lo mejor está malo, quizás la magia le terminó afectando, ¿y si muere? —exageró Sirius.

—¿Tendrá fiebre? —inquirió Remus.

—Chicos… —les llamó Lily, pero la ignoraron por completo.

—Deberíamos llamar al doctor —sugirió James.

—Sí, sería lo mejor, antes de que la enfermedad empeore —aseguró Peter. Los cuatro asintieron y, dejando al niño en la cuna llorando, salieron de la habitación corriendo ignorando a Lily por completo. Esta rodó los ojos y se levantó a coger a su pequeño. Harry se calló en cuanto estuvo en los brazos de su madre.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeño? ¿Los tíos y papá te han asustado? Tienes que perdonarles, son principiantes en esto y eso, sumado a su personalidad exagerada por naturaleza hará que tu infancia sea un estrés constante, pero mamá estará ahí para ayudarte a combatirlos. Cómo ves en realidad te quieren muchísimo y se preocupan por ti. Más de lo que deberían, pues llegan al punto de exagerarlo todo completamente. ¿A que tú solo querías que se callaran y dejaran de planearte la vida? Claro que sí, si mamá sabe lo que su nene quiere —le decía Lily a Harry con voz cariñosa y melosa mientras lo acunaba frente a su cuna.

—El médico es un incompetente, deberíamos cambiarnos… —decía James mientras entraba en la habitación, pero se calló repentinamente cuando vio a Lily de pie con su hijo en brazos y el niño durmiendo—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Lily se giró riendo, sin parar de acunar al niño.

—Si me hubierais escuchado antes de salir corriendo pensando en enfermedades, os habría dicho que lo único que quería el niño era tranquilidad.

Los cuatro suspiraron aliviados.

—Esto es agotador —susurró Sirius y Lily rió.

Pocos días después, le dieron el alta y la familia Potter pudo instalarse en su casa, donde Harry fue mimado excesivamente por sus tres tíos y su padre, hasta el punto que los cuatro sobreprotegían tanto al niño que Lily tuvo que plantarse y decir basta. Ese día, los moderadores terminaron en un bar bebiendo whiskey y recordando los gritos de la pelirroja.

* * *

FIN


End file.
